


Skipped A Year

by Depressing_Fanfiction



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Emo!Dipper, Maybe Billdip, Suicidal!Dipper, Suicide, bite me, i dunno, selfharm, trans!Dipper, transgender male, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressing_Fanfiction/pseuds/Depressing_Fanfiction
Summary: They had been coming back each summer. And each one, Dipper grew worse and worse.Until, one summer... They skip.





	

[ **_http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=215582724_ ** ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=215582724) **_(Dipper’s Outfit)_ **

**______________________________ **

 

Dipper looked out the window of the cold bus, feeling the seat bounce at his sister’s excitement. “Mable, calm down.”, he muttered, not even sparing her a glance. Mable frowned, which Dipper saw in the window reflection. “Sorry! I’m really excited!”, Mable squealed before noticing that Dipper wasn’t even listening anymore. “Bro, you alright?”, she asked, concern replacing her excitement.

 

‘Nice job, Dipper. She was excited until you decided to b-’, Dipper’s thoughts were interrupted when the bus stopped, surprising both Mabel and Dipper. “We’re here!”, Mable whisper-yelled. Dipper nodded. “Noticed.”

 

She sent him a humorful glare before retracting it immediately, worry gracing her features. “It’s fine Mable.”, he reassured her. ‘Makin’ her worry again, huh?’, the voice hissed to him. He quickly got up and followed Mable off of the bus and to their friends and family. None of them had heard the reason of why they didn’t come last summer. And they knew there’d be questions.

 

“Long time no see!”, Wendy said, wrapping her arms around Mable. Dipper was still grabbing their bags from the back, leaving Mable to be the only one visible. Robbie was next to Tambry and Nate. Lee and Thompson were off to the side, Thompson about to eat a s'more made from grass and leaves. Also, the special ingredient being mud.

 

Dipper quickly paused his music and laid his headphones off of his ears so that they were around his neck. He went over to Mable with a regretful look at his attire. “Who’s that?”, he heard a familiar voice of his Grunkle Ford ask. Dipper couldn’t help but smile slightly. “Dipper. It’s Dipper.”, Mable added a laugh at the end. Ford and Stan were staring silently. “Oh. Hey kid!”, Stan broke the awkward silence, hugging the frail and skinny boy. Stan let go and ruffled the kid’s hair. Ford smiled at Dipper. “Greetings Dipper.”, Ford greeted. Dipper plastered on a fake smile, although some genuinity was in it. “Hey.”

 

Ford and Dipper hugged in a knowing embrace, as Ford must’ve seen how skinny Dipper was. Soon enough, Wendy, Robbie and their friends were coming to greet him. He was greeted properly by each one. Robbie sent him a sympathetic glance during one particular moment. His sleeves had ridden up ever so slightly, revealing new cuts and burns to Robbie. Thankfully, nobody else saw. 

 

Soos and Melody appeared somewhere and repeated the actions Ford and Stan had done. 

 

Once it was just Stan, Ford, Mable and Dipper, they went inside. “Your mother said that you’d explain what had happened last summer.”, Ford introduced the new topic and Mable and Dipper sent each other glances. “Yeah, um… We just need you guys to promise something.”, Mable started. “What?”, Stan asked, curiosity filling him. 

 

“Don’t judge, please.”, Dipper begged. They nodded. “Should I say or..?”, Mabel asked. “I got it…”, Dipper replied. Dipper took a deep breath. “Um, we couldn’t come because… I don’t really know how to put this. Mable, can you please explain… It feels too weird.”, Dipper muttered. “Dipper tried to kill himself each day of the summer.”, Mable finally admitted. Stan spit out his soda and Ford dropped his pen and book. There was a heavy silence.

 

“Every single day?”, Stan finally interrupted the silence’s course. Dipper nodded. “Yeah… It’s good that we told you. We’re supposed to check his wrists and thighs for anything new.”, Mabel explained. Dipper groaned. “I’m fine though.”, he lied. 

 

Mable rolled her eyes. “I guess we’ll find that out tonight.”, Mable demanded. “Do you guys wanna be there?”, Mable asked, finally bringing them back into the conversation. They just slowly nodded. “And Dipper… You wouldn’t try anything like that anymore?”, Ford asked cautiously. Dipper shrugged. “I don’t know.”, he admitted.

 

More silence. “Dipper, I swe-”, Mable was interrupted by a knock on the door. “I got it.”, Dipper muttered, before walking over to it and peeking through the window. “It’s Gideon.”, he called. There were groans. “So I shouldn’t open it…?”

 

There were cries of, “Please no!”

 

Dipper chuckled before going back to the kitchen where they were. “Well, we should get settled in…”, Mable suggested. Dipper nodded before going with Mable and getting settled. The attic smelled like home. Although, it was much more of a home than their house in California was. 

 

It had been cleaned up and yet some of their left behind belongings lingered in the closet. Dipper and Mable spent the time before dinner looking through the items. 

 

When it was there, Dipper couldn’t help but let his hands twitch. ‘Stupid Dipper. They’ll think you’re insane soon enough. Just look at those cuts. Beautiful, huh?’, the voice teased.

 

Dipper, thank god, made it through dinner without listening to the voice and only eating a pile of corn. Only because Mable forced him. He felt their eyes cut holes into him. “You ready?”, Mable asked him. “W-We really don’t need to do this. I-I’m fine and ye-yeah.”, Dipper stuttered. It seemed nobody listened because soon enough, he was seated on the large couch, Mable next to him. Stan and Ford sat in their respective spots, watching carefully so they knew what to do when they had to check.

 

“Mable please, I’m fine.”

 

Mable had just lifted up his sleeve revealing deep cuts and gashes, dark bruises and burns evident. They looked dated back to, and were done, the prior day. Dipper avoided their gazes, opting to look intently in the corner. Mable sighed before checking his thighs quickly. They were worse than the wrists, almost horrifying. It looked like a murder scene. “D-Dipper… Did you try again?”, Mable asked. “Just another thing I can never seem to succeed at…”, he muttered. That was a good enough answer to make Mable feel tears pricking at her eyes.

"Dip, you said you were doing better...", she whispered. "I was."

Silence followed. "Kid, do you have a therapist?", Stan asked. Dipper shook his head. "No."

"What is wrong with your parents...", Ford mumbled before grabbing his phone and the phone book. "We have a local one."

Nods followed. A dull pain radiated from Dipper. 'They think you're insane. You're insane.', the voice taunted. Dipper felt his fists clench up and his breath hitch. 


End file.
